memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Clins d'oeil (cinéma)
Au fil des années, Star Trek est devenu une véritable icône culturelle. De nombreux films ont fait des références subtiles à Star Trek ou sont des parodies de l'univers. Productions francophones From Paris with love De Pierre Morel, avec John Travolta, Jonathan Meyers Halal Police d'état De Rachid Dhibou avec Éric Judor et Ramzy Bédia Productions US L'Alarme Fatale (National Lampoon's Loaded Weapon 1) Dans ce film, James Doohan interprète l'officier de police Scotty (!) chargé de la machine à café. Il apparaît juste quelques secondes dans une scène où le capitaine de police veut se faire un café et provoque une petite explosion de la machine. Suit le dialogue parodique de Star Trek : :Capitaine Doyle: "Hey, Scotty, can you get this machine to work?! :Scotty: "I'm givin' her all she's got, Captain! If I push it any harder the whole thing will blow!" A noter la présence également de William Shatner dans un rôle plus long. Galaxy Quest Le film est tout entier une référence à Star Trek Classic, à la fois une parodie et un hommage, et raconte les aventures des acteurs vieillissants ne vivant plus que de publicités et d'apparitions aux Conventions. Tout y est ! Dans l'univers de la série : *le vaisseau "NSEA Protector", *la passerelle de commandement avec le grand écran central, *les aliens (humanoïdes ou non) qui parlent tous anglais, *les voyages à des vitesses supérieures à la lumière, *la téléportation (ou une variante du moins), *les communicateurs subspatiaux... Dans l'univers du Monde Réel : *les armées de fans déguisés lors des conventions, *les répliques/maquettes/jouets du matériel et des vaisseaux, *les trekkies pur et dur qui ne vivent que de ça, au point qu'il connaissent mieux le vaisseau que les acteurs, Dans l'équipage de la Série Originale lui-même : *Le Capitaine Taggart : capitaine de vaisseau un peu bellâtre (Tim Allen) parodiant James T. Kirk : "Ne jamais baisser les bras, ne jamais se rendre." *Le Professeur Lazarus : alien scientifique imperturbable (Allan Rickman) parodiant Spock : "Par le grand marteau de Grabthar, par les fils de Warvan, je te jure que tu auras ta vengeance." *Le Sergent Chen : génial ingénieur un peu largué (Tony Shaloub) parodiant Scotty : "Le générateur ne va pas tenir, le vaisseau va se disloquer... Juste pour vous tenir au courant..." *Lieutenant Tawny Madison : officier féminin des communications (Sigourney Weaver), référence à Uhura : "Je n'ai qu'une chose à faire dans ce vaisseau pourri, c'est un truc débile mais je le ferai jusqu'au bout, c'est clair ?" *Laredo : pilote du vaisseau (Daryl Mitchell) : "Crève-lui les yeux comme dans l'épisode 22 !" *Guy : un ancien figurant de la série (Sam Rockwell), LA référence aux Redshirts : "Je suis pas indispensable, je suis le type qui meurt dans l'épisode pour montrer que l'heure est grave." Retour vers le futur (Back to the Future) Extrait de dialogue d'après le script : :"- My name is Darth Vader. I'm an extra-terrestrial from the planet Vulcan :''- I must be dreaming'' :''- This is no dream! You are having a Close Encounter Of The Third Kind! You have reached The Outer Limits of The Twilight Zone!'' :... :''- Silence, I am receiving a transmission from the Battlestar Galactica!'' :... :- You, George McFly, have created a rift in the space-time continuum. The Supreme Klingon hereby commands you to take the female earth-person called Baines Lorraine to the location known to you as Hill Valley High School exactly 4 earth cycles from now - Saturday night in your language. Transformers * Un Autobots, Bumblebee dont le synthétiseur vocal est abimé, communique avec les humains en utilisant les canaux radios qu'il capte. Au cours de sa première conversation avec Sam Witwicky, on peut entendre une phrase d'un officier de Starfleet s'adressant à son capitaine. USS Alabama (Crimson Tides) * Denzel Washington à un de ses subordonnés : Scotty, vitesse lumière ! Perdus dans l'espace (Lost in Space) * Le docteur Smith utilise la réplique suivante : "Je suis un médecin, pas un explorateur de l'espace !" La folle histoire de l'espace *Le président Esbrouffe (Mel Brooks) est réticent à utiliser le téléporteur pour se rendre de son bureau à la salle de contrôle. Finalement il se décide en déclarant : "Après tout, ils le font bien dans ''Star Trek.''" de:Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek (Film) en:Star Trek parodies and pop culture references (film) Catégorie:Star Trek